Fluid injection valves are used, for example as part of fuel injectors in order to inject fuel into combustion chambers of internal combustion engines. Fuel leakage from such fluid injection valves into the internal combustion engine can be detrimental for the combustion process or may even damage the combustion engine. Such leakage can occur due to contaminants which are flowing through the injection valve to the sealing surfaces where they may prevent a fluid tight closing of the injection valve.
For example, from EP 0 697 064 A1 it is known to dispose a filter cartridge adjacent to a fuel inlet end of a fuel injector.
EP 2 060 777 A1 discloses an internal lower filter for a fuel injector which includes a self-supporting guide guiding a reciprocally activated valve of an internal valve assembly of a fuel injector.